1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a rolling cylinder type compressor suitably used for a compressor for a refrigerant in an air conditioning apparatus for an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
A rolling cylinder type compressor is known which includes a cylinder block defining a cylinder bore of a circular cross-sectional shape, and a rolling piston of cylindrical shape which is arranged in the cylinder bore, the rolling piston being connected to a crank member which is eccentric to the axis of the crankshaft, which conforms to the axis of the cylinder bore, so that an orbital movement of the rolling piston inside the housing is obtained by which the rolling piston is in contact, at its outer cylindrical surface, with an inner cylindrical bore.
A spring urged vane is provided at the outer periphery of the rolling piston so that the vane is contacted at its outer end with the inner surface of the cylinder bore. The bore divides the operating chamber in the cylinder into two sections, one of which is connected to the intake port for introduction of the medium to be compressed, and the other of which is connected to the outlet port for discharge of the compressed medium.
The orbital movement of the rolling piston causes the volumes of the sectioned chambers to be continuously varied, so that the medium is compressed and sucked into the operating chamber at its first section, while the compressed medium is discharged to the outlet port.
Prior art construction of a rolling piston compressor suffers from a drawback in that only one cycle can be obtained by one complete orbital movement of the rolling piston, which causes the variation in the driving torque to be increased, causing noise or vibration to be increased, which makes passengers feel uncomfortable on one hand, and shortens the service life of the compressor.